


Sick Cycle Carosuel

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Ace and The Doctor enjoy a few hours at a carnival.





	Sick Cycle Carosuel

**Author's Note:**

> July 4th, 2008

A carnival, a real carnival with booths of silly games, cheap stuffed toys, endless amounts of junk food, that type of carnival was what Ace wanted. A bit of fun after that house, the one he easily tricked her into going. He knew she'd be upset with him for awhile, after all it's never fun to face your fears, still she had to do it. Because of that and that alone he agree to find her precious carnival somewhere in the universe. Without clowns and he wasn't going to make her face that fear again; at least not now.

"How about Refever?"

"What's wrong with Earth professor? At least on Earth the people running the stations won't potiontally turn into vicious aliens with glowing eyes!"

"Are you certain of that Ace?" She stares at him before sighing.

"I suppose your right, this time! But they better have a carousel!"

The Doctor holds his stomach, wishing himself not to be sick after that horrendous ride. For the amount that Ace seemed to love carousels he hated them. He was pleased that his reaction during the duration, whisper to a full out scream was entertaining for her. At least it was a memory she could thank him for providing.

"Professor? You alright?"

"Ah never better Ace! Ready to go?" She plops down on the bench, a few pieces of popcorn in the container she was holding fell out onto the grass.

"Nah! I was wondering if we could stay for the fireworks, could we?" Four hours away and she'd insist on doing every game again and riding the attractions over and over, dragging him along on a few.

"Actually I got a message we need to head for Earth, a military base to be exact, it's most urjent!" It wasn't, it could wait the four or more hours, but he knew she'd won't know.

"Well in that case lets go!"


End file.
